


Ordinary World

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Amidst the magic and mayhem, the gang forget about non-magical threats to their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another one of those that I wrote a while back but have only just typed up. Hope you like it :)

"Jones I left it right here! Where is it?!"

"I told you Cowboy, I didn't take it."

"Well it was here and so were you, and now it's gone!" yelled Jake. 

"That doesn't mean I took it!" Ezekiel shouted back.

"What's going on?" came Cassandra's voice as she skipped into the room.

"Jones stole my wallet," Jake accused.

"No I did not!" the younger Librarian argued. 

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know because _I didn't take it!_ "

"He's telling the truth," Cassandra piped up, wincing a little. "He didn't take it. I did."

The confession drew even Eve's attention; she'd been trying to tune the conversation out since they were all too common. Just as she looked up to see Cassandra try and explain herself, Eve was pulled away by a buzzing against her thigh and subsequently pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she answered. "Yes this is she."

She struggled to hear the voice on the end of the line as Cassandra hurriedly said, "Well I knew you'd want it for when Flynn came back with food and I thought Ezekiel might swipe it to make you mad."

"Hey!" Jones protested.

"Only to make him mad," the redhead asserted. "I knew you wouldn't _steal it_ , steal it."

Eve covered her ear as she strained to hear the caller over the commotion between the former LITs. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked as the bickering continued. "What?! What do you mean?!" Her voice grew louder and she rose from her seat, her heart pounding as her limbs began to shake. "Is he okay?! How bad is he?!" After a second of silence she sighed and added in a smaller voice, "Okay, fine. I understand. Which hospital did you say?" The trio of Librarians, all now deadly silent, looked across at their Guardian. Even Jenkins had glanced up from his book with concern. "I'm on my way," Eve simply added before hastily pushing her phone into her pocket and rushing to the Back Door.

"Colonel Baird?" Jenkins said gently as he approached Eve who was manically trying to reconfigure the door. "Eve," he repeated a little more firmly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Flynn's in the hospital," she bluntly revealed, not meeting his gaze. "I need to get to County. How do I make this thing get me to County?!"

"I'll do it," he told her. "Don't worry."

Reluctantly she stepped back. "Hurry. I- I need to be there, I _have_  to be there," she replied, her voice beginning to crack. 

"Eve what happened?" Jake asked, all three Librarians having crowded around her. 

"I don't know," she sniffed, pushing her hair out of her face. Her tears caught in her throat as she began to pant, fidgeting in response to the lack of control that had hit her. "They wouldn't tell me much over the phone but I'm his emergency contact so they can once I get there. Something about a car or something. All I know is he's hurt. Jenkins why is this taking so long?!"

"It's all done, you can go through," he informed her, giving her a small, reassuring smile.

"Thank you," she muttered, forcefully opening the door and rushing through it, her strides so long and fast she didn't realise the others were right behind her.

 

* * *

Once she'd found out which room Flynn was in, Eve raced down the halls in search of him, treating everything in her path as an obstacle. Her thoughts ran wild as she rushed down corridors dodging doctors and patients. She didn't know what to expect, she hadn't stuck around long enough to listen to the nurse despite the fact she knew she needed to know about his condition; from the moment she'd stepped into the building she knew that what she needed the most was to see him. She wondered what he would look like. Would he be covered in blood? Would he look like her Flynn? Would he be awake, and if he was would he recognise her? What terrified her the most was the idea of walking into his room and being told by doctor with a pitiful look that they'd done all they could but it hadn't been enough, that this time Flynn really wasn't coming back. 

Finally she found what she was looking for; a small clear plaque nailed to the wall bearing the room number, beside which was a whiteboard that had Flynn's name scrawled in thick black marker ink. Eve came to an abrupt stop, hovering by the door as she took in the sight before her. Flynn was lying in the small, clinically uninviting bed all alone. The white sheets and overlaying green blanket were wrapped tightly around him, he'd hate that. He needed space to move when he slept, that was a fact that Eve knew all too well from the number of times she'd been rudely awakened by his kicking in the middle of the night. He was much paler than usual, cuts and bruises covered his face and arms, some stitched up, others leaving trails of red lines across him that pained her just as much as him. Numerous wires were stuck to his chest, all connected to incessantly beeping machines which didn't help the pounding of Eve's own heart, and a thin tube was protruding from the back of his hand, allowing the fluid from the bag hanging by him to slowly run through him. His eyes were closed but he appeared to be breathing without help, Eve hoped that he was just sleeping rather than unconscious. He was so...still, eerily still. She couldn't remember having seen him so still before. And he looked so alone, god he looked alone. She wanted to run to him, to hold him and kiss him better, tell him to wake up because so help her god if he was about to leave again she'd make him pay.  

But she didn't. She just stood there and stared helplessly.

A whisper of, "is he asleep?" from an apparently tearful Cassandra behind her seemed to stir her and a moment later Eve stepping stepped into the room and slowly made her way over to the bed. Her heart sunk even more when she reached him, he looked worse up close. This was Flynn, her Flynn, and he was just lying there hurt. She spent every day making sure nothing happened to him and the other Librarians, she protected them from all the bad magic in the world and the villainous users of it, and yet something as simple as a car had injured him. She felt so stupid, she'd been so focused on the complicated, magical stuff she'd completely left them vulnerable to non-magical dangers. She'd done off the clock, let her guard down and now Flynn was lying in a hospital bed. Her Flynn. She reached out and ran her fingers up and down his arm, tears welling inside her the moment she touched him; these were the arms that always held her, always made her feel safe. He was cold, not freezing but abnormally cold for him, he was her own personal radiator and it was strange to feel him like this.

She suddenly imagined him lying in the middle of the cold, hard road in the dark, some people rushing over to help, most gasping and staring as though he were a spectacle while others walked on as though he was just another tragedy, not worth stopping for. This thought was too much for her and a moment later she turned and fled from the room, brushing past Jenkins and Ezekiel who were nearest the door.

Jake moved to chase after her but Jenkins raised his hand and gently advised, "Let her go."

 

* * *

Eve sped down the hallway once more. Conversing doctors and nurses flooded her path, the shrill ring of multiple telephones swarmed her along with the beeping of machines and elevators, and somewhere in the distance a high pitched voice could be heard through the PA system. The deafening sounds were muffled blurs to Eve who seemed only able to clearly hear the thumping of her own heart in her ears as she paced across the hard vinyl flooring, her legs quivering with every stride. She felt as though she was being crushed by all the commotion while the air was simultaneously being sucked out of her. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, all she could see was Flynn. Turning down a corridor that seemed to be quieter and deserted, Eve fell back against the wall and took a deep breathe. As she gasped for air, she let the ache in her heart finally overwhelm her and held her head in her hands as tears fell hard and fast down her cheeks, her soft sobs drowning out everything else. 

 

She wasn't sure how long she'd been hiding when she stopped crying long enough to realise she needed to get back to Flynn and the others. Take a deep breathe to regain her composure, Eve hastily wiped her face then began walked back in what she hoped was the direction she'd come from, realising that she hadn't actually taken note of where she'd gone. Finding her way back through the winding maze of corridors in which rose the familiar sterile hospital scent, she came to a halt when she reached Flynn's room, coming face-to-face with Jenkins and the other Librarians all of whom were hovering outside the door. 

"There you are," Cassandra gave her a small smile. "We were getting worried about you."

"Yeah. Y'alright Baird?" asked Jake, a worried gave flitting over her. "I mean, given the circumstances."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," Eve sniffed in response. 

"He's awake," Cassandra informed her. 

Eve felt relief wash over her though her worry never faded. "He is?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Yeah," the redhead nodded, and Eve felt a flutter in her stomach when she added, "He was asking for you."

"And thus, _we_  are leaving," Jenkins cut in. "It was getting much too crowded in there and Mr Carsen needs his rest." He stepped a little closer to her, his hand momentarily resting on her arm. "Don't worry about anything," he said in a small voice. "And let me know if you need the door." Eve gave him a little nod, not daring to look him completely in the eye lest she fall into another fit of tears. 

"See you later." Jake leaned forward and left a quick peck to her hairline just before Cassandra lunged at her and gave her a tight hug. 

"He'll be okay," she whispered before hurrying off to join the other two. 

Ezekiel stood silently for a moment, hovering awkwardly in front of Eve who was also quiet, though she briefly gazed up at him expectantly. "I uh, my phone's always on through the night...so if you need anything," he offered, rocking on his heels. 

"Thank you," Eve replied gratefully. He smiled then hurried over to the others leaving Eve to finally face Flynn. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Eve turned and entered the room, slowly walking over to the bed. Flynn's face lit up the moment he saw her but he still looked heartbreakingly weak.

"Hi," he greeted in a strained voice.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," she gave him a small smile.

"You're here now," he replied.

Eve tried to avoid his gaze, her eyes flitting over the crisp white linen enveloping him, but his evident and serious injuries continually drew her attention and threatened to overwhelm her once more. She stood quietly for a moment while Flynn stared up at her.  "Dammit," she suddenly muttered. "I didn't get you grapes, I should've gotten you grapes. Everyone knows that's what you're supposed to get people who are in hospital. Oh and water! You probably want water. I should get that, or are you not allowed anything. I should really speak to the nurse actually, I should've done that when I first came in," she rambled more to herself than him, frowning as she grew more panic-stricken.

She attempted to turn and leave when Flynn caught hold of her wrist. "Eve," he said calmly.

"No. I- I have to-" she began before he cut her off.

"Eve. Look at me." Eve shook her head, feeling her eyes start to prickle and burn ever so slightly. "Please," he requested. Reluctantly, she raised her head to look at him, her glassy eyes still puffy and her nose a little red. His eyes bore into hers and she felt herself break once more. "Come here," he patted the space next to him. Without protest Eve carefully climbed onto the bed, unconcerned that it was only made for one, and snuggled up against him. She burrowed into his chest and felt his arm curl around her as she wept against him, harder and more agonisingly than she had before.

"That was the worst phone call I've ever gotten," she sobbed.

""I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her as tight as he could, just glad to have her in his arms. 

"No I'm sorry, I made you go get the food."

"Hey this was _not_  your fault. I offered to get the food because delivery would've taken longer and you were hungry. You weren't the idiot that ran the red and clipped me."

"That's what happened?" she sniffed as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, some guy thought he could make the light even though it was already red," he told her. "Luckily I'd only just stepped off the sidewalk so I didn't get the full force of the hood, just the corner where the lights are. Still, the impact sent me flying." 

"Okay stop," Eve said, scrunching up her face. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm fine though," he tried to console her, giving her arm a little squeeze. 

"Flynn you have bruises and stitches everywhere, an IV, all these machines and wires, and a broken limb. That's not fine," she pointed out."

"Well technically only my wrist is broken, my ankle is just sprained. Granted, my ribs are all bruised but they could've broken, apparently I was very lucky. And the IV and machines are all just a precaution. I have concussion and they just want to keep an eye on me," he defended his earlier proclamation, and Eve couldn't help but smile.

"You have concussion and yet you know exactly what happened and what's wrong with you?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be all fuzzy up there?"

"Well yes, memory loss and a general sense of haziness is a side effect of concussion but this is me, I know and remember a lot more than the average person so it's a little different but still all relative," he explained.

"So you're saying you could list all our presidents because you're you but because of the concussion vice presidents might have you stumped?" she tried to ascertain.

"Yes," she felt Flynn nod. "And I should also not move my head that much because it hurts," he winced.

Slowly, Eve pushed herself up and twisted to face him. "I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked. "I mean your ankle and your ribs. Maybe I should just sit in one of the chairs."

"No," Flynn assured her, thumb brushing over her hand. "It'll hurt more if you're not lying here next to me."

Eve grinned as her eyes locked with his. "So what cheesy movie did you steal that line from?" she asked, eliciting a soft laugh from him. 

"Come _here_ ," he insisted, still smiling, holding out his arm.

"Sure?"

"Absolutely." Somewhat reluctantly, Eve nestled back down against him and felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey," Flynn said after a minute, "so you didn't know what happened? They didn't tell you?"

"The lady who called me did I think, but she could only tell me so much over the phone and to be honest after she said your name and hospital I kind of blocked everything else out," Eve confessed as her fingers danced lightly over his chest, weaving around the wires and under the gown he was wearing. “Then I got here and I just asked where you were, I didn't stop to hear anything else I just...I just needed to see you," she said quietly. 

"I know what you mean," he replied as his fingers ran up and down her arm. "When it happened, when I was waiting for the ambulance, when they brought me in here, all I could think about was you. All I was worried about was you, all I wanted was you. It made me realise Eve, just how much I need you in my life."

Eve halted her movements and stared at him, nothing but love in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered, offering him a small smile before leaning in to kiss him, a warmth and feeling of comfort rushing through her the moment their lips touched. He was okay. He was safe and was right there with her.

"I love you too," he said honestly, his smile mirroring hers.

"And you're really okay?" she asked.

"I will be," he promised.

Eve rested her palm on his chest as she burrowed into him, and for a while they lay in silence, simply relieved that they were together.

 

* * *

"Eve," Flynn spoke a while later.

"Mm?" she murmured.

"Can you bring me some pyjamas tomorrow? This gown is very...breezy," he revealed.

For what felt like the first time in a while, Eve laughed. "Sure, okay," she chuckled. Then with a grin still tugging at her lips, she slipped her hand around his back then slowly slid it down and under his robe, cupping his butt cheek.

"Eve!" Flynn exclaimed in surprise, jerking a little.

"I see what you mean," she simply stated, suppressing a chuckling. "And I also understand why you like me in dresses." 

"Always the tushy," Flynn shook his head as he grinned. 

"That didn't get hurt did it?" she eagerly inquired.

"No. Your precious tushy is fine," he assured her.

"Oh good. It's very important."

 

* * *

"Hey do you think they're gonna kick me out soon?" Eve asked a while later. 

"I'd like to see them try," Flynn replied. "You will stay won't you?"

"The night?"

"Yeah?

"Am I allowed?"

"No but I want you to stay. If they come looking for you we'll hide you in the bathroom," he motioned to the door on the far side of the room.

A smirk grew at Eve's lips as she said, "Oh you think you can just lock me away like a dirty little secret Flynn Carsen?"

"Oh that reminds me!" Flynn suddenly exclaimed. "Bathroom."

"What?" Eve asked, confused. 

"Well...I'm probably gonna need a bit of help after this, you know, shaving and...showering."

Eve grinned to herself, they'd been a couple for a while now, in every way, and he still got nervous and awkward. "Whatever you need, I'm yours," she promised, lightly rubbing a hand over his chest.

"Really?" he asked with mild surprise. "I mean because you know there's the shaving and the showerin-"

"Flynn," Eve said a little firmly. " _Whatever_  you need. Just do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Don't get hit by a car again."

"Deal. But where do you stand on motorcycles and buses?" he jested. 

"Flynn," she scalded.

"Sorry. I really scared you huh?" he said, running a hand through her hair. Eve nodded against his chest. "I promise, from now on you can be the one to collect the takeout."

"If it keeps you safe I'll gladly do it," she volunteered.

"Hey," he gave her arm a little squeeze, catching her gaze. "I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere okay?"

"Okay," Eve whispered, giving him a small nod. "Me either," she promised before resting against him. She was sure the nurses would be on her case soon but for now she was content to just be in his arms.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
